Jumbo Shrimpy
Jumbo Shrimpy is an episode from the second season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Garfield tries to help an elephant escape from Dr. Whipple. Plot Jon, Garfield, and Odie are at the TV station to see Dr. Whipple's new TV show, featuring an elephant by the name of Shrimpy. Shrimpy is depressed as he is told by the doctor to do a variety of tricks, such as dancing and lifting Dr. Whipple with his trunk. As Garfield goes to find something to eat, he gets a sandwich; as he returns back, he sees Dr. Whipple putting Shrimpy in a cage, subsequently scolding the elephant for missing three steps and not doing an Elvis impression, then denying Shrimpy lunch. After Dr. Whipple leaves, Garfield learns that the elephant is often mistreated. After Garfield frees Shrimpy from the cage, the elephant manages to escape. As Jon and his pets return home, Shrimpy sneaks from street to street, and follows Garfield. After learning that Shrimpy escaped, Dr. Whipple berates the guards for not watching him, forcing Whipple to have the police search for the elephant. Wondering what the police activity is all about, Jon tells Garfield and Odie that he will visit Liz, and will meet them back at the house. Shrimpy signals Garfield to an alley, and tells him that he made a break for it, since Shrimpy could not take any more abuse. Shrimpy becomes scared when he is spotted, so asks the cat to hide him. Garfield gets an idea of using a flat volley ball for a round nose, and black paint for Dalmatian spots. Afterwards, Garfield and Odie take Shrimpy to the house. Meanwhile, at the dog pound, Al's boss tells him to capture an elephant. After reaching the house, Garfield and Odie try to get Shrimpy in through the front door, as Jon is exercising. As the police are nearing, Garfield pushes Shrimpy through the door, leaving a big hole. In the kitchen, as Garfield is feeding Shrimpy, Jon comes inside and tells Garfield that he will not feed the elephant. A few seconds later, Jon realizes that Dr. Whipple's elephant is here. Just as Jon calls Dr. Whipple, he notices that Shrimpy does not want to return, since Whipple does not treat him well, making Jon hang up as he gets through to Whipple. As the gang tries to find a solution for Shrimpy, the elephant sees a big peanut, which is really Al in a peanut disguise. Al successfully captures Shrimpy, Garfield, Odie, and himself in a net. The police arrive as Al informs everyone that he caught Shrimpy. Whipple comes and starts to scold Shrimpy. When Jon tells the doctor not to be too hard on Shrimpy, Whipple refuses to listen and continues to scold Shrimpy, He tells the elephant that he will not be fed and will work three times harder. One policeman tells Whipple that mistreating animals is against the law, leading to Dr. Whipple's arrest. Al apologizes to Shrimpy for what he did, telling Jon that Whipple might agree to release Shrimpy to the zoo for a lighter jail sentence. The next day, Garfield tells Shrimpy that Odie is giving him a peanut as Shrimpy thanks the dog. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Shrimpy Major Characters *Jon *Dr. Whipple Minor Characters *Al *Mr. Cannell *Eddie Gourmand (picture on magazine cameo) *Nermal (mentioned) *Drusilla and Minerva (mentioned) *Aunt Ivy (mentioned) *Liz Wilson (mentioned) Trivia *This is the second time Garfield says "3,2,1!", the first was in Underwater World. Category:The Garfield Show Season 2 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes